Quark
This article is about the Reboot series alien. Not to be confused with the original series alien, as they bare two completely different characters. For that version, see 'J.J. Quark.'' '''Quark is an alien conman and enemy of Danger Mouse. He constantly tries his best to heckle every cent he can out of Danger Mouse and his good name, usually at the expense of Danger Mouse himself. Physical Appearance Quark is an odd looking fellow, even by alien standards. He has lilac skin with purple spots. He has a pear like shape appearance. He has 6 legs, 3 on each side, which seem to be sticking out of a pair of short short's he appears to be wearing. He also has a mouth on his stomach (which has it's own personality). Around his waist he wears a belly bag, on top of that he wears a orange shirt with a red collar and cuffs. His head is also pear shaped with a more profound chin as his head thinner towards the top, which have a pair of thin additional arms sticking out of them, though these arms function as normal arms. He also has three eyes, a uni-brow, a thin mustache, and a golden cap with a 'Q' on it (for Quark). Personality Quark is a greedy shyster at heart, and as such he is manipulative, money hungry, snarky, and bit brash. He seems to care very little for anything that doesn't make him money, an example being when he was perfectly okay with slowly destroying the earth by making it a tourist attraction to aliens or when he caused a world wide state of emergency by selling magical staffs to the general public. He also doesn't seem to care for the quality of his product, as long as it sells. In fact the only way he deducted the real Penfold and Danger Mouse where in his cloning factory was because if they were in deed clones, they looked like quality products, something Quark claims has no business being in one of his factories. Though he's not all terrible, as once when he and a hand full of villains where at a villains meeting, Greenback had begun to give his villainous speech before his towel (the only thing covering his revealing swimsuit) fell. Quark rushed to cover Dawn's eyes, even before his own, as she was just a child. Quark is also a very talkative villain, in the sense that he's a professional con man, and when in a tight squeeze (or being threaten with physical violence, which is usually the case with Danger Mouse) he will almost always try to talk his way out of it, to varying degrees of success. Though this is usually followed by cowering if he is unable to talk himself out of his predicament. The only thing that he seems to care about, other than money, is his safety and well being. As he will gladly abandon any scheme he has in the works if it in any way threatens his life or safety, and will even work with his enemies (Penfold) if it means he won't be harmed as shown in "Dream Warrior". Despite this, he had a very nonchalant response to being turned to gold in "Gold Flinger" simply claiming in "Rats" in a dull tone while Penfold and the usually calm Squawkencluck screamed in horror. His stomach, seems airily similar to him, though his stomach doesn't bother with the con man shtick like Quark does and is straight forward with what he thinks at the moment. His stomach has also shown to be greedy and cowardly, and when once cornered by Danger Mouse try to claim he's never seen Quark in his life (which clearly wasn't true). Appearances * Welcome to Danger World! * Quark Games * Attack of the Clowns (Mentioned by Penfold) * Send in the Clones * All 5 It * Dream Worrier * The Confidence Trick (Picture Cameo) * Agent 58 * Ernest Penfold and the Half Price Wand * Gold Flinger * Day of the Derek * Clash of the Odd-esey * For Your Insides Only (Mentioned) * We aren't Family * Danger-Thon! * Lost in Exaggeration Trivia * He is the second alien antagonist introduced in the 2015 show, behind the two seen in the pilot. ** Though he is the first alien antagonist to have an episode all to himself. * Just what planet he's from has yet to be shown, along with any other members of his species. * It's been debated weather or not his stomach was a separate personality or a window into Quarks true thoughts. Though "Send in the Clones" when he claims he's never met Quark in his life, in a desperate plead to save himself, seems to confirm that his stomach, while similar to Quark, has it's own personality. This was further proven in "Gold Flinger" where he and his stomach have an argument on weather they should abandon their scheme or not. Despite this Danger Mouse referrers to Quark's stomach as simply Quark in "All 5 It". * It's been confirmed in both "Dream Worrier" and "Gold Flinger" that he rents his Space Warehouse. ** It was also revealed in the latter episode that he rents his ship by the hour with no deposit. * The Q in his hat is an emergency beacon, that when pressed sends out a recording of him calling for those who see the video to rescue him for a reward. * It's unknown if he bears any connection to J.J. Quark (Who also happened to be a materialistic alien named Quark) from the original series as it's been stated by the staff that the two shows take place in the same timeline. ** Though in "Gold Flinger" when he sent a message through out the galaxy he started said message with "It's Quark" before reiterating with "The smart one" implying that he's aware of the other Quark and doesn't consider him all that smart. * He has written and self published a biography, though according to his stomach he made it all up. ** Similarly Dr. Loocifer has also written a biography, though it was a performance piece, and a lot more closer to the truth. * He (and his stomach) speaks with a jersey accent despite being an alien and thus not from Jersey or any place on earth for that matter. Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Villains